The Testament of Two Mighty Warriors
There he stood, an emperor in his day. A god among man and an absolute hero to those blessed with blood. A towering individual who dwarfed men twice his age. Atop his bare back, covered in royal ribbons rested his village's sacred blade. A sword he rarely required. His body stood as his greatest weapon. Not a man capable of falling him in battle. He has slaughtered thousands, defeated hundreds, and stood before demons and beast alike. But none could land a scratch on his sacred skin. Some referred to him as death. Others, man's prayers for their shepherd answered. Under his rule, Kirigakure prospered. Using hydroelectric power among other waters based sources propelled their technology exponentially. People lived happily under Lord Muzai. Those who spoke against him were silenced immediately. But even that had been a rare occurrence. Who possessed enough gall to stand against him? His very words invoked or stopped wars. Generational issues settled through his divine fairness. And an ally who protected him both politically and physically. This man had walked across an entire sea to reach his destination. Flashes of his training among these waters staining his mind. Walking across raging waves served as excellent chakra exorcises. Now, it took no concentration at all to perform this task. To him, it became a leisurely stroll. Beautiful day, might as well go for a walk. He admired passing ships, men who bowed before him. Even those without his blood worshiped him. Mostly out of fair. Very few wished to anger Muzai. His wrath matched his home's surrounding ocean. Unpredictable, yet caring. As he arrived upon an island, not a bead of sweat falling from his Adonis-like body. Showing he lacked worry. The water surrounding both men was sapphire blue. Clear. Utterly beautiful. And no longer did mist haunt Kirigakure daily. It's children saw clearly. A clouded tomorrow turned into a beautiful future. All thanks to him. In its distance, boats from Kirigakure to Konohagakure paced. Trades meant to strengthen his villages foundation. Muzai continued to travel through a massive forest. Aiming to find his designated sparring session Animals crossed his path. Seeing such beast reminded him of that boy he nearly killed during his younger days. It brought a warmness to his heart, seeing passionate displays of love and care between men and beast. He had to let him live. There was no choice. Soon, Muzai thought, He would pay a trip back to Konoha. He had already planned one in order to continue his Kekkei Genkai liberation. He'd free them like he freed his people. Even if it meant incalculable blood shed. A true monster, no different from the demon that ruled Kirigakure before him...Dan finally arrived. A large clearing in his forest. The island was not that large, but it served for an excellent location for him to go all out. And so he awaited his challenger. Hoping he'd arrive soon. "It is not everyday that someone challenges me. But a friendly spar never hurt anyone, much." He chuckled. His boisterous claim sending deep vibrations around him. He stood crossed arm awaiting for his opponent. Sprays of salt reached his nose. His bare chest painted with crimson tribal tattoos and lower body adorned with beautiful cloth.